RPN 9 poised to rule weekend primetime
February 8, 2018 This month, RPN 9 is launching six programs for their new weekend primetime block to captivate a younger audience as they set to conquer the weekend television programming once again. Starting 7 o'clock in the evening tomorrow, the three ruling channels should watch as the Kabarkada network marks a new beginning in their quest for recognition set to bring in young audiences through familiar formulas updated for millennials. Chienna Filomeno is set to topbill the first-ever student-oriented campus sitcom-gag show Happy Chie, the newest and hilarious Saturday night comedy fare for the youth about student life. With its pilot episode is the first day of class, the gag show is the fictional university setting - Happy University which will captivate the fascination of college and university students, as its target viewers. Directed by Deo Directo and Sam Dabao, Happy Chie also features Edgar Allan Guzman as the professor to teach at Happy University and today's freshest and hottest batch of RPN’s young stars as their schoolmates, including Zeus Collins, Claude Goyong and Rugene Ramos, along with Karen Reyes, Analyn Barro, Princess Guevarra, Joemarie Nielsen, Mariam Al-Alawi, Kyle Manalo, Kino Adrian Rementilla, Carl Cervantes, Kim Cruz, Liezel Lopez, Arjan Jimenez, Nikka Javier, along with PJ Valerio, Miko Raval, Reuben Uy, and Franco Daza. At 8 p.m. every Saturday and Sunday, the interactive music show for the youth One Sound, which is hosted by VJ Jazz Ocampo, offers the Top 40 and CHR music mixed with OPM to deliver the millennial sound as a glimpse of today's hottest, latest, freshest and coolest music videos for your favorite international and local artists. At 8:30 p.m., Kasama followers can end their Saturday night as VJ Kelly dela Cruz is set to host the made-for-TV movie romantic anthology Wattpad Presents, which will offer the popular Wattpad-based stories with no less than million reads and featuring more popular titles and authors from varied genres like romcom, action and even romantic horror stories featured every Saturday, with its very first story entitled As Told By Nerdy, written by Shim Simplina and it has a current total of 26.7M reads on Wattpad. The story involves a love triangle as if life wasn't hard enough being bullied and treated like garbage all the time; my loathsome, insufferable seat mate just had to come with his "secrets" and torture my every waking hour. The premiere episode will be topbilled by young actress Miles Ocampo as Sarah and actor Kristofer Martin as Nerdy, and directed by Dado C. Lumibao. On Sunday, Feb. 11, at 7 o'clock in the evening, Jasmine Curtis-Smith is set to host the new season of the nationwide reality singing competition Boses Tinig Pinoy (simulcast over RPN's provincial TV and radio stations nationwide), the national singing contest for young and talented artist that will showcase the talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest, all contestants and singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. The contest is open to a solo contestants aged 15 and above, some of the students and out-of-the-school youth, who are members of a campus choir or a church choir to join the search. Auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide. The panel of judges for the show include Nonoy Zuñiga, Aileen Papin and John Nite. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso worth of cash and valuable prizes plus a recording contract with PolyEast Records and a talent management contract with RPN Talent Agency. Kamille Filoteo is set to host a prank show for the youth Gag Kulit at 8:30 p.m., which will showcase the wacky foreign videos, as well as funny Pinoy jokes and pranks, much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags, bloopers and hilarious practical jokes. The show will be directed by Robert Quebral. At 9:15 p.m., Social Media Sweetheart Donnalyn Bartolome will be in a show that is expected to be the perfect night cap on a Sunday night. Donnalyn star in the late night musical variety show, Donnalyn. With these stronger and more star-studded weekend primetime programs, Saturdays and Sundays will surely be days of tighter and bigger competitions among the five networks. 'Chienna Filomeno: Chie's Party (under Able Music International, Inc. on April 25, 2018)' #Crazy for Me (original) (with a sexy beat dance) (composer: Bojam) (music video) #Breaking Up is Hard to Do (with a sexy beat dance) (composer: Neil Sedaka) (music video) #I'm So Sexy (original) (with a sexy beat dance) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) #The Beat (DDR) (original) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) #Ako Lang Girl (original) (with a sexy beat dance) (composer: Nica del Rosario) #Tirah Tirah (original) (with a sexy beat dance) (composers: Boja, Kelly Welt) #Call Me Lady (original) (with a sexy beat dance) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) #Words (with a sexy beat dance) (composer: Robert Fitoussi) (music video) #Pretty Pretty (original) (with a sexy beat dance) (composer: Jessa Mae Gabon) #Feel Ko Lang (original) (with a sexy beat dance) (composer: Bojam) :Manufactured and distributed by :ABLE MUSIC INTERNATIONAL, INC. :No. 74 Scout Tobias St. South Traingle, Quezon City, Philippines